And so another one falls
by Senira
Summary: A teaser for a ficcy I might make, if I get enough good reviews.


**And so another one falls**

This is a teaser for a fic I'm going to consider making. It's kind of a prelude, taken from the point of view of DBZ'S angriest woman. She reflects back on the past 17 years, and realized that had she and her friend recognized the warning signals sooner, they could have avoided Armageddon. 

She sat with her back againstcold dungeon wall. She closed her eyes in silent reflection, fighting back the tears that threatened to run down her face. She knew that the dawn would announce her death, and the end of the legacy her husband had given his family. She inhaled sharply, a rush of memories unlocking themselves from the prison of her mind. Tears flowed freely now. There was no point in hiding them anymore. She didn't want to die with this pain in her heart, and the tears seemed to help wash away 3 years of frustration, regret, and the pains of battle she'd seen. She decided to make her last confession. Perhaps she'd feel better if she was cleansed in the eyes of God. Sighing, she clasped her hands on her lap and began to recall the beginning of the end…

Gocha was about as happy as a 5-year-old could be. She often played with her older brother Goten, and much to Chi-Chi's delight, she was very much her mother's daughter. Her hair was spiky and messy, yet it hung down to her shoulders, and was soft and silky instead of course and stiff. She had her mother's eyes, but definitely her father's grin, the kind that made your whole world brighter, if even just for a second. True, she had the urge to fight, and often would sit on the lawn in front of the Son House, watching her father and uncle spar. Vegeta wasn't really her uncle though. He'd always seemed like one, especially by Goku who considered him the big brother he'd never had. From what Chi-Chi had heard, Goku's real brother had been a major disappointment. 

But despite her happiness, Gocha had one rival. Bra. Bra was a month older than Gocha, and had, like her brother, idolized her father. Her problem was, as a young child, she couldn't grasp the concept of sarcasm, nor could she interpret her father's harsh words for their true meaning. She only understood exactly what was said, and growing up a very negative environment had effected her in ways her family had yet to know. Noting how much her father seemed to hate her uncle Goku, she made a point of despising Gocha instead. She too would have hated Goku, but her mother had always taught her to respect her elders, so she couldn't bring herself to do it. Bulma could never grasp the reason why their daughters hated each other, but she simply dismissed it as a phase, and left it at that. "God, how stupid we were back then." The lady muttered to herself. "If only we knew…:

At about age 10, the rivalry between Gocha and Bra was no longer a phase. Even having a vague understanding of sarcasm, she couldn't give up the feelings she had. It was like she'd bonded with Gocha, for the love of hating her. The two had a bitter rivalry, but Bra almost always came up victor. Even for her age, she was pretty, graceful, and was popular. Gocha on the other hand was plain looking, clumsy, and while she had lots of friends, she couldn't compete with the fabulous Bra and her billions. One day, the two had broken into a fight, and Bra came very close to killing Gocha. In the end, Vegeta had to pull the two apart, and Gocha was rushed to the hospital with a fractured skull and several critical points on her body jabbed. It took the doctors weeks to undo the blood clots, and instead of the pride she'd expected from her father, she was grounded for a month, and was also forced to make up with Bra. Bra didn't know what was worse. The punishment or the fact her father had given it to her. She temporarily locked herself into a special place in her mind, tuning out her family and concentrating on the powers brewing inside of her. It was raw saiyan power, one that she knew could be great if coaxed the right way. She might even be able to beat Gocha!

After that, Bra began to focus on her mind power as well as body power. Her father hid the pride he felt as her power rapidly grew. One day, when Bulma was over at Goku's house and Bra and Gocha were forced to watch their fathers spar, she summoned enough mental strength to throw Goku to the ground as he was about to knock Vegeta from the sky. Goku had applauded her, but she just snarled at him and looked at her father with hopeful eyes. He muttered something at her and said nothing more. And by the way he'd said it, it didn't sound like praise. Bra knew she was doing something right wrong. It just didn't make sense to her. Didn't her father hate Goku? She'd won an extremely minor victory just now, why didn't he see that was another step to reaching his goal? She was so confused, but she had no idea Gocha had her own problems…

Gocha did everything in her power to please her mother. With the wee bit of training she received on the sidelines, she was able to cook super fast, making enough food to even fill Goku's tummy. She could do all her mother's chores in half the time, and then some. And her mother welcomed the change of pace. Her body was aging faster than her spirit was, and it was becoming a nuisance that she couldn't do things as well as she used to. But something lacked in her mother's eyes. The pride that should have been there when she sat all night studying. The pride that should have been there when she missed a party to help her mother clean up the house. But to Gocha, all the pride shone on her two older brothers, Goten and Gohan. They were the ones with the looks, the muscles, and the brains of the family. She had nothing. It was then she decided to change that. She was going to _make_ herself something, Kami help her. She decided to ask for her father to start training her. He agreed instantly, but couldn't help but ask why the change of heart. She'd simply shook her head and said she'd seen the light. Goku didn't believe her, but they'd trained anyways. "Baka." The lady thought snickering to herself. "He had no idea what a monster he was creating"

At age 14 was when the real trouble started. Bulma and Chi-Chi were in capsule corp., minding their own business, when suddenly Bra tore through a wall to the kitchen, shaking the house to it's foundation. She shouted obscene words as her attacker, and Chi-Chi instantly recognized the voice as Gocha. Going outside, she saw Gocha was in her training gi, sweatpants and a white T-shirt. Bra narrowed her eyes at her Gocha and growled. Bra flew at her, and Chi-Chi was just barely able to make out an occasional flash of color of the sudden light caused by a charging ki ball. Bulma, who'd never fought in hand-to-hand combat before, saw nothing but the leaves stirring as the two girls rushed at each other. Had someone with the ability to see them walked by, they might have called it beautiful. It was like the two girls were one, each blocking and delivering a punch almost instantly. While Gocha was usually clumsy in day to day life, she developed instant grace and skill in battle, and she fought with a passion equal to Bra's. By this point, both girls had ignored their parent's constant trying to stop their feud. Both girls loved to hate each other, and they had built their lives around one goal: Kill the other. There was almost constant bloodshed, but Chi-Chi and Bulma had left it to their husbands to take care of. Boy problems they could handle, but they had no clue what to do when it came to fighting

After a while, Bra once again surpassed Gocha, and suddenly found herself at the power level of her brother trunks, which was pretty strong. Gocha was left in the dust, her power level barely reaching 22,000. During a particularly bloody sparring session, Bulma became fed up with it and finally forbid her daughter to fight again, and not to be cruel, but because Bra was becoming cruel and heartless, even more so than when Vegeta first went to earth. Bra was furious with her parents, and the fury never left her. She locked herself inside that place in her head again, but this time she never came out. She was sucked in by anger and neglect, the lack of love she so desperately needed and deserved. She became the monster her parent's had unknowingly created, allowing her life to be ruled with the hope to take revenge apon those who had caused her suffering and pain in her 15 years of life. She'd highly developed her psychic powers, and after building a large fortress, she ripped all the land it was on right out of the ground, making a floating island. Gocha, even more jealous of Bra than before, also created her own fortress this one underwater. Since then, the world had become hell.

She was awakened from her reflecting by the door opening. "It's dawn" A man said. Wordlessly, she stood and walked down the hall. She'd endangered the lives of her army countless times in the past. Many had fallen in the attempt to free the world from the reign of Gocha and Bra, and she was going to be another victim to the slaughter. But she had accepted her destiny. There could be no turning back. There was only time to look toward the future. Soon, she would once again be in her husband's comforting embrace, her children welcoming her with open arms. They approached the center of the battle arena, and standing there, was Gocha, wearing her usual outfit, a Black Kimono and matching slippers. "I admire you for coming so far" Gocha started, "But you must understand, you can't possibly defeat me." The woman was dragged to the chopping block, her head shoved rudely onto the half-moon shaped hole in the top of the wood. 

"Any last words?" Gocha asked, accepting an energy sword from one of her subjects. "Yes. I gave birth to you, I cared for you, I watched you grow up before my eyes. A mother's love lasts for life, and no matter what you do to make me suffer, you can't make me stop loving you. My only regret is that I have but one life to live on this world, but I must say, I enjoyed every minute of it."

"Are you quite through?" 

The woman nodded

"Well then Chi-Chi, I suppose you die now." 

A slicing noise rang through the arena, as Son Chi-Chi, Mother of Gohan, Goten, and Gocha, Wife of Son Goku, was finally erased from the course of life.

"And so another one falls." A voice said staring at the map in front of him. He had to credit her for having lasted so long, she had been an excellent commander. But they were all doomed, like everyone else had been when it started. There was no more ifs ands or buts.Now it was just a matter of when.


End file.
